New beginnings
by RagnaBloodedge3
Summary: The battle with Obito has finally come to an end. And when Konoha's hero died right in front of them. They began their life anew. But, in Kagutsuchi, a woman, named Noel, is Kurama's new partner! Will the two get along? Or will Kurama still think as Naruto as his only partner? Parings: TsubakiXNoel and MakotoXNoel Yuri.


Chapter 1

Naruto was on the ground, huffing.

"Naruto!" Kakashi said as he came towards him.

Naruto gave him a weak smile.

"Is it over, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, as he started to cough.

Kakashi looked over at his old teammate, Obito Uchiha, who was on the ground, dead.

"Yeah, it's over" Kakashi said.

Naruto gave him a smile.

"Good" Naruto said, before he coughed up blood.

"Naruto, we need to get you to a hospital" Kakashi said.

Naruto looked at him, sadly.

"I...won't make it in time, anyway..." Naruto said.

"NARUTO!" Someone yells.

Naruto turns and sees, Sakura, Kiba, Sasuke, Hinata, Tsunade, Gaara, Temari, Tenten, Lee, Guy, everyone that was from his village, and from Sasuke's team, even Orochimaru was there...

Naruto gave his friends a weak smile.

"I'm glad to see you all are all right" Naruto said.

Sasuke looked at him.

"Naruto, we need to get you some treatment!" Sasuke said.

Naruto shook his head.

"It won't do, Sasuke. Both me and Kurama well be running out of Chakra soon" Naruto said.

"Idiot! Don't say such things! Here, let me heal you" Sakura said.

Naruto sighed at her.

Sakura shook her head.

"Naruto, that's not true at all! I..." Sakura began, but looked at everyone around her.

Everyone nodded their heads.

Sakura looked back at Naruto, and blushed.

Naruto rasied an eye-brow.

"I...I love you, Naruto. I only had a crush on Sasuke, I never liked him in the first place. I only liked you..." Sakura said, blushing.

Naruto smiled at her, and walked towards her.

Sakura looked at him.

Naruto puts a finger under her chin, and pulls her into a kiss.

Sakura closed her eyes, and kissed back.

After a minute, Naruto pulled away.

"Thanks for loving me. Now I can die peacefully..." Naruto said, as his vision started to get blurry.

"N-Naruto?" Sakura asked, worried.

Naruto gave her one last smile.

"Good bye...Sakura-chan" Naruto said as he fell to the ground.

"NARUTO!" Sakura cried out.

*Naruto's mind scape*

Naruto opened his eyes, and sees nothing.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Naruto asked.

**"Hey, Kit" Kurama said.**

Naruto turned, and sees Kurama standing before him.

"Kurama..." Naruto said, weakly.

**"Seems like this is it for the great Naruto Uzumaki, huh?" Kurama asked.**

"Looks like it..." Naruto said.

**"By the way, someone is here to see you" Kurama said.**

Naruto raised an eye-brow.

"Really? Who?" Naruto asked.

**"Turn around" Kurama said.**

Naruto did as he said, and saw his mother and father standing there.

"Mom...Dad..." Naruto said.

Minato moved his mouth, though no one but Naruto and Kurama could understand what he said.

"Right...I'll see you on the other side" Naruto said.

His parents smiled at him, before they disappeared.

Naruto turns towards Kurama.

"See ya around, Kurama" Naruto said.

**"Later, Kit. It's been fun hanging with you" Kurama said.**

Naruto gave him one last smile, before he disappeared, forever...

The life of Naruto Uzumaki...has come to an end...

*Outside Naruto's mind scape*

Everyone looked at the smile Naruto had on his face.

"He must've talked with Kurama" Kakashi said.

"Yeah, otherwise he wouldn't have the smile on his face" Sasuke said.

"What should we do with his body, Lady Tsunade?" Guy asked.

Tsunade didn't say anything.

"Lady Tsunade?" Kakashi asked.

Again, Tsunade didn't say anything.

"Tsunade, you okay?" Orochimaru asked.

Once again, they didn't get an answer from her.

"Lady Ho-" Mei started.

Tsunade then fell to the ground.

"LADY TSUNADE/HOKAGE!" Everyone yells.

*A few hours later*

The nurse came out of Tsunade's room.

Everyone walked up to her.

"How is she?" Kakashi asked.

The nurse sighed.

"Heart-broken. When she woke, we tried to get her to talk, but she didn't say anything" The nurse said.

After a moment of slince, Sasuke decided to break it.

"She doesn't like this, does she?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi looked at him.

"Of course she doesn't Naruto was her Grandson, he was all she had left..." Kakashi said.

Tsunade then came walking out.

Everyone looked at her.

"Lady Tsunade, how are you felling?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade looked up at them, then walked passed them.

"Still quite, eh?" Orochimaru asked.

Tsunade looked at him, before opening her mouth.

"Shut the hell up, Orochimaru. I'm not in the mood" Tsunade said.

Orochimaru gave her a smirk.

"Oh? Did I get under your nevers?" Orochiamru asked.

Tsunade didn't say anything, as she punched him into a wall, and walked away.

Orochimaru hit it, and fell out cold.

Kakashi sighed.

This is going to be a hard future for them all...

*Kagutsuchi: 16 years later...*

"Come on, Noel! We're going to be late!" A redhead said, as she and a beastkin were waiting for their friend.

"I-I'm coming!" Noel said.

The redhead sighed, as the beastkin giggled.

"Aw, come on, Tsubaki~ Don't be so hard on Noel. She's trying to not make us late" The beastkin said.

The redhead, known as Tsubaki, looked at her beastkin friend.

"What make you think I'm being hard on her, Makoto?" Tsubaki asked.

The beastkin, known as Makoto, gave her a smile.

"Well, you do rush her alot, you know? You need to go easy on her" Makoto said.

Tsubaki gave her friend a sigh.

"I know, I know..." Tsubaki said.

Noel then ran up towards them.

"Sorry, did I make you guys wait for awhile?" Noel asked.

Makoto shook her head.

"No. We were just talking. Right, Tsubaki?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah" Tsubaki said.

Noel blinked at the two.

"Well, let's get going before were late" Makoto said as she left.

The two women went after her.

*In the classroom*

Wehn they got in the classroom, they saw students looking at Noel.

"What is _she _doing here?" Someone asked.

"I don't know. But you do know she is a demon, right?" Someone else asked.

"..." Noel didn't say anything.

"Why does she even go here? Isn't she supposed to go to a _demon _school?" A third person asked.

Tears started to form in Noel's eyes.

Makoto and Tsubaki looks at her, then glares at the students.

"Hey, shut the hell up about Noel!" Tsubaki said.

"Why should we? Why are you even protecting that _thing_?" A fourth person asked.

"We protect her because we're her friends! Now shut up before we kick your ass!" Makoto said.

"Why don't you make us?" A fifth person asked.

Tsubaki and Makoto gave them a smirk.

"As you wish. But don't come crying to us later!" Tsubaki said.

Tsubaki and Makoto then ran at them.

*With Ragna*

Ragna sighed as he was walking through the hall way.

"Damn Rabbit. Why can't she leave me alone about this shit? "Ragna, you need to do better about your student's Math homework" or, "Ranga! Don't you understand how this school is improtant to others?!" No one gives a shit about Math anyway..." Ragna said.

Ragna then heard a noise from one of the classrooms.

"What the hell? What was that?" Ragna asked.

Ragna then heard a girls scream.

"Oh, fuck! Noel!" Ragna said as he started to run to the room.

*With Noel*

"Tsubaki, Makoto! Please answer to me!" Noel said as she shook her two friends, who were on the ground.

The group of people walked up towards Noel.

"No one is going to save you now, demon!" A student said.

The student then went towards his pocket, and grabed the knief.

He only manged to get a cut on Noel's right arm, until he heard someone coming.

Ragna opened the door.

"Hey! What the hell happend in here, Noel?!" Ragna asked.

Noel looked towards Ragna, and he saw a cut on her arm.

"Who...did this to Noel?!" Ragna asked as he went for his sword.

"What do you mean, Ragna-sensei? Noel did that to herself" One of the students said.

Ragna glared at them.

"Oh really? Then why do I see blood on your pants?" Ragna asked.

The kids went silent. he caught them.

"I will ask again...who did this to Noel?" Ragna asked.

Everyone but the one boy who did it, stepped back.

Ragna glared at him.

"So, it was you, huh?" Ragna asked.

The boy nodded his head.

Ragna walked towards him, and threw him across the room.

The boy got up, bleeding.

"If I see you do this again to her, I will kill you. Got it?" Ragna asked, getting a nod from the boy.

"Good. Come on, Noel. Let's get you, Tsubaki, and Makoto, to Litchi. She'll be able to fix you up" Ragna said as he puts Makoto on his back, and Tsubaki in his hands.

Noel nodded her head, and the two left.

*With Litchi*

Litchi was working on somethings, until she saw Ragna and Noel come in.

"Ah, Ragna-san. What brings you here?" Litchi asked.

Ragna gave her a sigh.

"They tried to kill Noel again" Ragna said.

Litchi sighed.

"Those fools. Come here, Noel. Let me patch you up" Litchi said.

Noel nodded her head as she went over to Litchi.

Ragna put's Tsubaki and Makoto on a bed.

As Litchi was fixing Noel up, her eyes widen, Noel's right arm was all ready healing!

"M-Miss Litchi? Is something wrong?" Noel asked.

Litchi shook her head.

"It's notthing to worry about" Litchi said.

When she got finshied, Litchi had Noel sit in the room, while she got up and looked at Ragna.

"Ragna-san, may I talk to you, alone?" Litchi asked.

"Uh...sure?" Ragna said, as he had no idea what what going on.

As they walked out, Noel started to fall asleep.

*In Noel's mind scape*

Noel started to open her eyes and looked around.

All she saw, was nothing but darkness.

Noel then heard something.

Noel walked towards the sound, as she asked.

"H-Hello? Anyone there?" Noel asked.

As she got closer, she heard someone say.

**"So, your my new prisoner, huh?" The voice asked.**

"!" Noel turned around, and saw a Fox looking at her.

**"Yo" The Fox said.**

Noel strated stepping back.

"W-Who are you?" Noel asked.

**"Doesn't the saying goes by "You have to say your name first before asking ones their name?" The Fox asked.**

Noel's eyes went wide.

"Your right...I'm Noel, Noel Vermillion" Noel said.

**"That's better. Names Kurama" The Fox, known as Kurama said.**

"So...Kurama. Are you that monster everyone keeps talking about?" Noel asked.

**Kurama nodded.**

**"I am. But I'm not like everyone thinks I am" Kurama said.**

"Huh?" Noel asked.

**Kurama shook his head.**

**"Never mind. You need to wake up now. It looks like the redhead and the beastkin are trying to wake you up" Kurama said.**

Noel's eyes went wide.

"You mean Tsubaki and Makoto? Their all right?" Noel asked.

**"Looks like it. We'll talk later, Kit" Kurama said.**

"A-All right" Noel said.

Noel then shuts her eyes.

*Outside Noel's mindscape*

Noel started to open her eyes.

Tsubaki and Makoto sighed in relife.

"Thank god you alive, Noel. Me and Makoto were getting worried" Tsubaki said.

Noel fully opens her eyes, and Tsubaki and Makoto noticed one of her eyes were green, and the other, red.

The two looked at her, with wide eyes.

Chapter 1 End

**Porfile:**

**Name: Noel Vermillion**

**Age: 16**

**Eye color: Green/Red**

**Parents: Edgar Vermillion (Adoptive Father) Claire Vermillion (Adoptive Mother)**

**Siblings: None**

**Details: When she was young, Noel was called a demon by her adoptive parents, and everyone else around her. When she entered Military Academy, she met, Tsubaki Yayoi, Makoto Nanaya, Jin Kisaragi, and Ragna the Bloodedge. They are the only people Noel can trust on.**

**More profiles coming soon...**

**Parings for this story: TsubakiXNoel and MakotoXNoel Yuri.**


End file.
